


大名卡

by Anactacina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Man and Beast, man and dog - Freeform, 有人兽, 有可能让人不适的血腥描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anactacina/pseuds/Anactacina
Summary: 血腥暴力不太黄





	大名卡

我在年少时，很喜欢一个故事。西方的公主爱上了前往他国的先知，于是向他求爱，失败之后，她用一支舞换来了先知的头。在地上的尸身血海间，公主捧起她心上人的头颅，深深地亲吻。每想到这，我的眼前都浮现出公主沾血的裙，和她爱人紧闭的、深蓝的双眼。

我幼时跟随家中的武士修行。我的父亲，虽然是大名，但也希望自己的儿子有武者气概。但在我显露出武士和忍者的天赋以后，我父亲开始厌恶我的修行了。也有可能是我和我的武士乱搞的事情传进了我父亲耳中，总之，很快，他被我的父亲赶出了家。

我曾暗自想象过我的武士被我的父亲砍头。或者被我，武士切腹后需要介错，我曾想象过由我来做这个介错人。在砍下他的头颅之后，我的手上会流下和公主相同的血。我要去亲吻他的头颅，在他的意识还未完全丧失之前。我要去凝视他深灰色的眼睛，抚摸他的黑头发。

后来我的父亲老去，我成了火之国的大名。幕僚说我手下有一支忍群，领头人称为“火影”。幕僚说他已经呈上了帖，下周二希望拜访。

“火影”字体秀丽，署名为旗木卡卡西。我想象出一位美人的脸，并开始期待下周二。

到了下周二，他准时来了。不是什么美人，蒙着很结实的面，是个身量颇高的中年男人。他挡得严严实实，确实很像印象中的忍者，有时我连他的眼睛都看不清。我问他有什么事，他倒有一个好嗓子。他说他来拜访新的大名，他有一些事需要和我商议。他很会用敬语。

他的谦卑取悦了我。我邀他坐下，慢慢商谈。

他说木叶——他们的住处——监牢里关押着他过去的朋友，此人是上一次战争的发起人，但也是拯救了世界的重要帮手。他向我保证他已经改过自新，他希望能让他在外羁押，最起码，能让他在监牢里过得好。

我想这是一点儿小事。但比起监牢里的犯人，我更好奇这个“火影”，我问他的年纪，三十一岁，意外的年轻。我叫他摘下面罩，我是大名，至少应该让我看看手下忍者的脸。

他犹豫了一会，还是摘下面罩。我故意没有叫身边的幕僚仆役们回避。他的脸暴露了出来，竟然真是张美人的脸。虽然不漂亮——三十一岁的男人哪有漂亮的——但看了却赏心悦目。我过去的武士，也有一张这样的脸。我问他为何要遮面，他说忍者该当如此。我没再叫他戴上，于是他的脸便一直尴尬地露在外面。

我问他是否有家室，意外的，这种年龄和相貌的男人，竟一直洁身自好。我本是个男女不忌的，就问他可否为我侍寝。他愣住了，我猜他确实是个处。想起他拜托我的事，我稍微暗示了一下，他就爽快地点头。

他答应明晚前来。我送走他后，我的幕僚说这样有隐患。“他们是忍者，他们什么事都干。”他们说，“寝技本来就是忍者修习之一，万一他是被他国大名收买的刺客，可如何是好？”

我想他们说得有理。于是卡卡西来的时候，我叫他在客厅里脱衣服。我的手下仔细检查了他的身体，尤其是能藏刀刃的每一个地方。他看起来很难堪，但强忍着，他的表情确实够让我兴奋。

我指着窗下的榻榻米叫他过去。

“在这儿？”他很震惊。

然后他听话地走过去，一丝不挂。我注意到他有个很不错的阴茎，也有个饱满的屁股。

我叫他跪趴在席上。他按我说的低下头去，双腿尽力地分开。我把手指插进他的秘穴，他清理过，洗得很干净。

“你真是处？”

“是，大人，我真的是……”他似乎受了什么侮辱似的，激烈地辩白。

其实我不在乎这个。但听说忍者的寝技很厉害，于是我套上了安全套。我叫来几个下人按住他的手脚和头，然后我要了他的第一次。他挣扎得不凶，偶尔发出几声呻吟。很快他就射了，我比他更持久些。他紧得离奇，肠壁剧烈地挤压着我，像是在抗拒。我并不特别满意，处是处，但太寡淡，索然无味。

我整理好衣服，叫他回去，并建议他练习寝技。他红着脸说自己并没有学过那个。我想他可能是直男，但他又说他会尽力。

当晚我找了个容颜娇美的少年陪床。

 

再想起他是在一星期后。卡卡西又递来了帖子，请求我重新考虑他的请求，并暧昧地暗示他修习了寝技。我让他明晚过来。

我同样叫人在客厅里搜了他的身。他已经看不出羞耻来，很配合地抬高胳膊，或者弯下腰。我看到我的家丁刻意把手指深深地插进他的屁股，但我装作没看见。

 

上一回我没操得太深。这回我按住了他，把整根阴茎插进他体内，急促地抽动。他叫得很大声，像条不停哀嚎的狗。我问他痛不痛，他摇头，又因为下一次的撞击惨叫。可能我真的操得太狠，把阴茎拔出来时我看到了血迹。

“你的寝技呢？”

他尴尬地笑了一下，直起身说可以用嘴。他看我没有拒绝，就爬过来，讨好地用嘴包裹住我的阴茎。他伸出舌头，来回地仔细舔舐，丝毫不在意我刚刚插过他的屁眼。他半闭着眼，把我略硬的东西吞进嘴巴，他的嘴倒是比他的屁股好用。很快我又硬了。我拽着他的头发，再一次把他干出了血。

等他离开的时候，已经不太能讲话了。他笑眯眯地（他笑起来还是蛮好看的）说我很厉害，让他爽翻天。我怀疑这套词是他从青楼里抄来的，不下三个姑娘对我说过这番话。

我对他说下周见。

 

第三天的上午，我忍不住联系了卡卡西。他屁眼的活姑且不论，口活确实配得上“寝技”。他几乎立刻就到了，还穿着忍者的制式马甲，外面套着火影袍。

我做了个手势，他听话地把衣物一件件脱掉，站在房间中央等着被来人检查。我注意到他鼓鼓囊囊的忍具包。

“你们忍者的飞镖，是怎么用的？”

他口述了几句，但看得出他很在行。

“下回带一个过来，我想看看。”我的阴茎正憋得难受。

 

我没怎么玩他，只叫他给我口一管。他跪在我的办公桌下，眯着眼舔得很忘情，让人想起工口片中的色情女秘书。可惜他的胸太平。卡卡西走的时候含糊地提醒我监狱的囚犯。我会考虑，只是还没到时候。

我叫他下周一就来。

 

卡卡西果真带来了飞镖。不是一个，是琳琅满目的忍具袋，我怀疑他带来了全部家当。这回我没急着叫他脱衣服。

他一一演示，包括忍者的十二种基础结印。我试着做，但没有学会。他的动作比我快得多。

我的侍卫们紧张地站在两侧，盯紧他缭乱的手势。我笑着对他们说我是对他态度最好的大名，他不会对我下手。

他迟疑了片刻，点头说是。

想也知道，那种荒谬的“放出犯人”的请求，根本没人理会，除了我。

我想他该感激我。目前为止，我其实都打算答应他。我只是想玩够本。

 

我拿起被他称为苦无的匕首，过去修行的经历又浮上眼前。我握着刀看向卡卡西，他似乎明白了，一动不动。

我将刀挥向他，劈砍再连刺。他就像个肉做的木桩，但很快布满了血痕。最后我把刀刃插入他的乳头，轻微旋转，就流下了浓稠的血。

我摆摆手，专业的医者跑过去为他包扎。我看见他垂下的半边乳头，像病人身上多余的息肉。我忽然没了性欲。

“处理完就回去吧。”我说。

他走之前小心翼翼地问我下周是否要过来。我说过来。我想下周可以玩点别的，更激烈的，我想他不会拒绝。

 

卡卡西一向很准时。脱衣检查时他身上的伤痕仍然红肿，但息肉似的乳头缝合了。但它还是垂着，像他垂下的阴茎。我撕开他的伤口，新鲜的血珠冒出来。我压着他操进去，听见短促的叫喊。

我顺手将准备好的乳环扣在他身上。他忍不住惨叫，想推开我，又迟疑地躺了回去。之后他一直盯着身上的乳环，乳环和他一起被操得摇晃。

我凶狠地操了他，拽着乳环射进他体内。他的乳头被拉得细长，松开后也没有恢复原状。我对他说就这样戴着。他在犹豫，应该在想自己的工作，然后点头。

我说后天过来。我希望他能戴着乳环来。

 

之后我操他的频率越来越高，他似乎也越来越心急。有一次，他忍不住问我什么时候才能放了他。“宇智波带土”，囚犯似乎叫这个。

“我可没有逼迫你。”

他沉默了一下。“是的，您没有逼迫我。”

然后他疲惫地说。“对不起。”

我宽宏大量地放过了他的僭越。

我叫人点起了蜡烛，于是他叫得很大声。

“大人、大人……求您了，大人！”

我听出了哭腔。其实我不爱看这样的男人哭着求我。

我想着干脆再操他两回，就答应他吧。

 

第二天我心血来潮，叫他立刻来。他这回却迟到了。四十五分钟之后卡卡西才出现在我的门口。

我叫他摘面罩，他摘了，却被我的家丁按倒在地。

“他刚才想对您用幻术，大人！”

我走近他，这可是他头一次这么做。我精通忍术（他也是个上忍，和卡卡西一样）的手下狠狠地蒙着他的眼睛，强制性地抬高他的头。

我注意到卡卡西的脸上有掌印，似乎是被人打了耳光。

我叫人脱掉他的衣服，然后我见到了陌生的吻痕。从锁骨，到后腰，密密麻麻，比我留下的更多更广。

“有人操了你？是谁？”

卡卡西曾说自己是个彻底的单身汉，因此我才用他。我并不爱掺和进他人复杂的感情。

他摇了摇头，没说话。于是我也打了他。

我送给他的乳环也被扯掉了，两只乳头空荡荡地晃。

我叫家丁们把他扔到院子里，特意嘱咐他们小心忍术。中午我去院子看了一眼，卡卡西被麻绳结实地捆紧，跪着倒在石阶上。按照我的手下的意见，手指被单独地分开绑缚。我踢了他捆在身后的手，毫无反应。

我的手下刚好跑过来，说人查到了，是宇智波带土。

宇智波带土，那个囚犯。

我的手下继续汇报，他们两人曾经是同学，之后宇智波带土“死亡”，其实在暗中谋划战争，而卡卡西并不知情。直到战争开始之后，他们才重逢。战后宇智波带土被木叶羁押，卡卡西每周都会去探望。但手下说，并不知道他们何时起发生关系的。

我想起他第一次的紧绷，猜测应该还不久。

我低头去看卡卡西，发现他已经醒了，很紧张的样子。

这算什么，奸情败露？

“还想放了宇智波带土吗？”

他垂着头，然后点点头。

“你喜欢他？”

卡卡西又点点头。

也是，一般的朋友，会要好到用“这个”换吗？

“但我记得，我可没答应过你？”

他慌了，很明显，不用看他的瞳孔，也能听见他紊乱的呼吸。

“大人，求求您……”他脱口而出。

我转身走了，听见他咚咚地叩击地面。过了很久，耳边似乎仍有咚咚声。

 

我晾了他两三天。道歉的信件密集地飞来，像办公桌上积了一层雪。我随手抽了一封回复，他很快就跑来了。

卡卡西温顺地跪在门口，仆人们尤其仔细地搜了他的身。他低着头，我踢了他一脚。

我在信上说我会用其他的东西对付他。但我不确定他有没有做好准备。

我父亲酷爱养狗。他留下了几条烈犬，其中性欲最旺盛、也是最凶狠的，是一条黑色的军犬，站起快要有人高，我父亲没阉割它，每年春天都会把小母狗干得嗷嗷叫。

我叫人把它牵到了院子里。我指给卡卡西看。他的眼睛瞪大了。

我说现在你还可以走。但他只是摇头，赤裸着走进院子。

他按照仆人的吩咐跪下，高高地抬起臀部，仆人给他的秘处涂抹上母狗发情的分泌液。然后我又一次听见了卡卡西的惨叫，摸着怀中少女柔顺的黑发，想起好久没有听他这么惨叫过了。

卡卡西简直哀嚎得比每一只母狗都厉害。我的手下不得不一次次检查，防止真闹出人命。我叫人堵上他的嘴，免得咬掉舌头。本来我打算好好惩戒他一番，但他的脸色太过灰白，不得不草草收场。这时候那畜生倒是欢快起来，迅速成了结，卡卡西被牢牢地压在它身下。它又疯狂抽动起腰，我眼睁睁地看着卡卡西的血流到地上。

过了很久，卡在他体内的结终于化开。我抽出堵在他嘴里的布条，卡卡西的第一句话是道歉，第二句是含糊不清的催促。

我想该答应他了。反正被狗操过的东西，我也不想碰。

 

把囚犯放出来的那天，是难得的好天色。

我远远地看见卡卡西的白发，他搀扶着另一个白发的男人。宇智波带土，我想起他的名字。带土显得比卡卡西更加壮实，我看见卡卡西扶着他往村落的方向走。

我想下回可以去他们家拜访了。


End file.
